By way of brief background, conventional remotely controlled land, air, water, or space vehicles, often referred to as drones or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), generally employ remote control operation and/or remote activation of vehicular self-control, e.g., autopilot, self-organized motion, self-implemented missions, etc. As an example, a consumer drone product, such as a quad-copter, can be operated via a remote control device. As another example, a military drone, such as a predator, global hawk, etc., can be operated from a control center located remotely from the drone and can include instructions that direct the drone to operate in an autonomous or semi-autonomous mode, such as self-guided flight between designated way points. As drones, for land, sea, air, and/or space operation, become more ubiquitous, intelligent allocation of drone resources can become increasingly significant.